


Just Roommates

by silently_sassy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, D.C, Different P.O.V, F/M, Georgetown, Just a random short, Nobody Dies, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Quick Read, Roommates, Short Chapters, Tiny bit of Angst, Washington D.C., accidental roommates, actually pretty angsty, art major, bi-racial jo, cute couple, jo's dad is mean, kicked out, living on their own, lots of banter, more sass, pre-med, sassssss, starting college, working, working at art shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silently_sassy/pseuds/silently_sassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan Sullivan decides to live on his own, it becomes apparent that a roommate will be necessary. living in the middle of Georgetown can be expensive. A couple of phone interviews later, it appears he's found the perfect mate, or at least, somebody who seems more sane than the last few callers. <br/>The only issue is when the joe barnes he thought he was going to be living with, turns out to be a pretty girl with a smart-ass attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Dan pov 

Things are never as hopeless as they seem. Unless, of course, you're conducting phone interviews to find yourself a roommate. In that case, be assured that things are exactly as hopeless as they seem. I put fliers inside of just about every cafe or small restaurant in Georgetown, (which is a hell of a lot of fliers, in case your wondering) advertising the 'trendy, spacious apartment' (the real-estate agents words, not mine) that will be my home for the next few years.   
Though it's not totally recommended, I felt like living on my own through college would be better for me. Finally, getting out of my parent's shadows and all that. Plus, who wants to live in a dorm room when you can have a trendy, spacious, apartment, In the city. The only issue, of course, is finding a roommate willing to pay for half the rent.  
The problem hasn't been a lack of interest in my fliers, no, no, it seems to be quite the opposite. I've been getting calls on my phone all day, which isn't exactly great considering that fact that I should be working. The shelves at Gary's great art supplies don't organize themselves, but I've been a little too distracted to care about making sure that the red markers are separated from the red orange and brick red markers. The calls have come from numbers with a ton of different area codes but none of them seem to get how the roommate system works. One guy asked me if he and his mother could move in. Another dude wanted to know how much space I would be willing to sacrifice for a fish tank. If I get one more call from randomer without the brains to comprehend a simple--  
My phone began to vibrate in my hand, making a low buzzing sound. The caller id was unknown. Oh crap, here we go again.  
"Hello" I said into the phone   
"Hey, what's up, is this Daniel Sullivan?" The speaker on the other end said. The voice sounded light, young, and I was just glad it wasn't another 30 year old looking to move out of his mothers basement.   
"Yea, are you calling about the apartment?"   
"Yes, the trendy, spacious, apartment! It sounds great."  
" right, well, you would just have to pay 750 a month to the tenant, is that okay? Do you have a job or something?"  
"I have a trust fund, will that do?"  
"Woah ok, I think that will do fine, but I wouldn't announce it to the world like that, you will most definitely get mugged."  
"Don't worry about me, can I move in?" The voice on the other end asked  
"Let me just get your name first, but other wise, you don't seem so bad."  
" Awesome, my name's Jo Barnes"  
"Cool bring ur stuff by on Monday, so we can get settled in.   
"Reallyyyy????" Joe shrieked   
I pulled the phone away from my ear, not expecting a noise that high to come from a dude named joe Barnes.   
"Yes, really, see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vvvvvv short chapter sorry

Chapter 2  
Dan pov 

Moving is terrible. There so much to do and so much to remember and I'm only moving for one side of town to the other. The apartment came pre-furnished, thank god. All I needed was a bed, clothing and food. I had my mom's SUV loaded with all of my boxes along with a gigantic mattress underneath. I grab my keys and a box filled some of my random junk and head towards the door of the building. On the third floor, I can finally see the door to the apartment, my apartment. I push the box upwards in my arms to get a better grip on it and walk towards the door. Up close, I can see that the door is actually open. I push it open with the box in my arms and walk straight into the living room. There's a mattress up against the wall and a box on top of the coffee table in the middle of the room. The bedrooms are on my left, two doors next each other. The bathroom is next to those and the kitchen is on the right. There's also a couch in the living room, to the right of the coffee table. I place my box on the couch and call out "joe?" His stuff is here so he should be too, I figure.   
I walk towards the kitchen. Inside, there's a stove, a microwave, a sink and... A girl. I blink twice and look again. Still there. There's a girl with dark hair and tan skin leaning on the door of the fridge. She finally looks up and sees me, her eyes are bright green.   
"I forgot that the worst part about moving is the empty fridge."  
Then, as if on cue, the girl's stomach rumbles.  
"Seriously," she continues "this is depressing, get some food on here."  
I'm frozen. All I can do is stare at the stranger that is apparently making herself very comfortable in my apartment.   
"Who are you?" I finally mange to ask   
Now its her turn to look shocked, "I'm your new roommate of course." She says, calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Jo pov   
I stare at the boy in front of me, unsure of why he looks so confused. "You were the one who interviewed me, weren't you?" I ask. The boy, who I suppose is Daniel Sullivan, stays silent. "You were all like pay 750 a month, you sound cool, blah, blah, blah."   
Dan's face slowly turns horrified. "I thought you were a guy." he says slowly. "I mean your name is joe Barnes."   
This is too much for me to take. My lips split into a smile and I start to laugh. "My name.." I say in between giggles, "...is jo."  
I take a breath to calm myself, "that's j-o, short for Josephine."  
I close the fridge and walk over to Dan. "But we can still be roomies, of course" I say, ruffling his curly dark hair.   
He grabs my hand by the wrist and drags it away from his head.   
"Ummm, no, we can't. My parents would not be okay with me living with a random girl."  
"Oh but a random guy is ok, I see, this is sexism at its finest, my friend, and I am disappointed in you for succumbing to such stereotypical ideas." I say, very matter of factly.  
"Is this a joke to you? You need to pack up and get out of my apartment."   
"Ok, first off, you have no sense of humor. You should really get that fixed. Secondly, it isn't exactly 'your apartment'. I paid the tenant this morning, so, at least for the month, it's our apartment."   
Dan's face couldn't have been worse if I had told him that the Mayans had been right and the world was about to end.  
"No, no, no, no" he says, shaking his head and pacing through the kitchen. "I can't live with a girl."   
"Then you should've conducted a better phone interview. But seriously, if it's a bromance your looking for, I'm totally in. We could be great bros." I say, holding out my hand for a fist bump. He paces right by, ignoring me.   
"No, no, no, I can't live with you." He repeats, shaking his head again.   
"Wow, your stubborn, maybe if I say it slowly. IIIIII liiiiiiiiiiive heeeeere nowwwww" I say, stretching out the words.   
"Will you just get serious?"  
"How about, no. Look, it's simple. We live together for the month, you take that room I'll take that one and when your parents call, you can refer to me as he."  
He looks at me with brows furrowed over his brown eyes. "You a real smart-ass, you know."  
I push myself up onto the kitchen counter and laugh, "Oh I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter, finally

Chapter 4   
Jo pov   
The noise that woke me up the next morning sounded like a cow being gutted. Not a pleasant noise to wake up to and also not a noise coming from my room. I don't wake up any earlier than 11 when there's no school. Honestly, who does?   
I close my eyes and attempt to ignore the violent alarm coming from the next room. Not an easy task. I end up feeling very awake despite the fact that my phone's clock reads 7 am. With no other option but to get up, I storm out of my room and and shout, "DANIEL SULLIVAN!!!"  
I begin to knock on his door, as loud as possible. The alarm noise can still be heard over my knocking. Giving up, I decide to just open the door.   
Inside his room, he's curled up under the covers, still dead asleep.   
"How the hell..?" I say in a whisper. I go to his bed and poke the his arm. He doesn't budge. His phone is on the night stand by his bed and it's still making that horrendous noise. I turn it off and attempt to shake him awake.   
"Huh.. Um.. What?" He mumbles, putting a hand over his face.   
I poke him again and say, "Your probably the world's heaviest sleeper."  
"Wait...what... Jo? What are you doing here?"   
"Attempting the impossible and getting you out of bed. Your alarms been going off for ages."  
"Oh crap," he says, moving his hand and finally opening his eyes. "What time is it?"  
"I don't know, 7 something."  
"Oh crap, I'm late for work." I move aside as he pushes the covers away and gets out of bed.   
"Are those.. Pokémon boxers?" I say holding back giggles.   
"Get out Jo!" He said, his face bright red.   
"Right, right, I get it. You gotta catch 'em all. "  
"Bye Jo"  
"Yea, yea, I'm leaving. And watch out, if your face gets any redder, someone might mistake you for a pokéball." I say, closing the door behind me.   
I go to the kitchen which has now, thankfully, been stocked with food. Of course, we don't have milk or eggs or any of that nutritious stuff. Mainly because dan's too poor to buy any of that and I'm too lazy to go out and shop. So I grab a pop tart from the cabinet and put it in the toaster.   
Now ready, I take my sugary breakfast to the kitchen table and start to eat. There's a pile of letters on the table? Most of which looks like junk. How can we already have junk mail? I look through it and find random advertisements for new restaurants and shops in the city. The only serious-looking piece of mail seems to be a singular white envelope with the address of the apartment on it. It's not specifically addressed to Dan or me but it's from the the tenant. I open it because the curious moth become too much and I find a financial statement, saying that $750 from our first month deposit is missing. The form shows a deposit made by a Daniel Sullivan for 750 in cash. All that's missing is my half.   
Dan's door opens and I stuff the letter underneath the junk mail.   
"Ok, I'm going to work, see ya." He says, closing the front door behind him.   
My heart beating quickly, I pull out the letter again. It doesn't make sense. I used my debit card and paid. How can 750 be missing?  
I'm left with one option, even though I don't like it. I have to call my dad.   
The phone rings for what seems like forever until he finally picks up.   
"Josephine, hello."  
" Dad, hey, there seems to be a problem with my accou-"  
"I've been waiting for you to call. Is there anything you might want to say?" I could hear the smirk on his face and I wanted to reach through the phone and punch him.  
" I'm not apologizing to you, asshole. There's an issue with my card and I need it fixed."   
"Josephine, watch your language. There's no issue with your card. I cancelled it."  
"What? Why would you do that? That's the only way I can access my trust fund. I'm 18 dad, you can't do this."  
"I can do whatever I please, Josephine, it's my money. But don't fret, you have a choice; come back home and start business classes and I'll open your account again."  
"That's not a choice dad, that's blackmail. Go to hell." I said hanging up the phone. Afterwards, I just sat there, shell shocked. Angry at my dad but also frustrated that I could f do anything. I wanted to scream but I knew that it wouldn't help. I have to fix this before Dan finds out. I'm going to need a job.


End file.
